Irresistible
by Sheldon6
Summary: Life after the fight at the great wall and collapse of mount tartus and how the gods recover from their losses.Theseus is being messed with by more than one of the gods and how he must learn to deal with being the new 'Immortal'. Multiple pairings. Slash because ALL the gods are messing with him . . . heh.
1. A second chance

Disclaimer- I do not own immortals or any of its characters

* * *

Theseus' eyes were grounded to the slowly slipping King Hyperion, as he too made his slow decent to the cold marble ground struggling to keep his now slit eyes open long enough to see the other choke on his own blood. A small smile came upon his face at hearing the Kings final bubbly breath being drawn, his body easing onto the cool floor. The bloodied man turned his head to the ceiling tears blurring his vision as his mind cleared, readying itself for death. But then he remembered about Phaedra. What was he doing lying on the ground preparing for death? He had to get up and make certain she was safe.

Theseus grunted as he rolled onto his side, coughing frantically at the sudden protest his body was showing towards his actions. He lay on his stomach preparing himself for what he was about to put his body through. His arms slid under himself attempting to raise himself off the ground, but they shook terribly as his strength failed him sending his body to the ground once more. He squeezed his eyes tight, yelling at the top of his lungs thrusting his body upright onto his knees.

_A little more now Theseus. _

He encouraged his body as he placed both hands on either side of himself, breathing heavily preparing himself both physically and mentally. As he was about to use every fiber in his body to erect himself, a golden light surrounded the room as the ground began to shake. Theseus looked around panicked as to what was occurring. He was then taken hold of by two powerful arms as he was filled with warmth and certainty.

A touch to the back of his neck sent him reeling into another place, a peaceful place where the saw his mother and Phaedra laughing together near a fountain. A grand smile found its way onto the males face at the adoring site and he made his way towards them at their request. But was pulled back by some invisible force. He then heard a whipping sound come from above and he looked up toward the source of the increasingly unpleasant sound and his eyes grew wide as he saw multiple golden flashes falling to the ground. Theseus delved to the side as one hit directly where he had been standing. He looked to Phaedra and his mother, but they were no where to be found.

Groans and shifting was heard from the impact site bringing Theseus' eyes to look upon an even more surprising and mortifying picture.

There laying in large craters were the gods themselves struggling to either stand on their own or even stay alive. Zeus was tending to his brother who was badly hurt, he was in no shape to be wandering either, but he could manage. Theseus saw other gods race to help Zeus with their fallen brethren. He supposed he hadn't been noticed yet due to the importance of the task at hand, but he was sorely mistaken whenever he made to leave.

"STOP, where you are Theseus!" And he did as he was told, frozen in shock at the thunderous voice that sent chills down his spine causing his hair to stand on end.

The solider was face to face with the god of thunder within the second. He looked apologetically to the furious god as he bent in half, submitting to the all powerful Zeus. He swallowed hard staring intensely into the ground as he thought of what to say for what he had done to rouse Zeus' anger. What had he done?

"I-I apologize my god for upsetting you, it shall never happen again." Theseus attempted to sound sure and honest in order to convince the angered king.

There was a moment of dead silence in the area and Theseus broke into a cold sweat at the tension. Then he heard a chuckle and felt a crushing hand on his shoulder raising him up.

"No, need for apology Theseus. Now come over and help with what you can." Zeus said mood changed from a moment ago.

Theseus smiled unsure at the god of thunder and jogged ahead to get away from the awkwardness he felt around him. Zeus looked back to the fountain and grimaced as he walked back to his fallen allies.

* * *

So this is my introduction chapter, but there will be more! Immortals needs more stories! So yeah hit me up if you want more or would like to see something later on. Thanks Sheldon6 3


	2. A more tender side

Disclaimer: I do not own Immortals or its characters

Warning: Serious slash between two males

* * *

chapter 2

Now that everyone had been taken care of and everything was settled, Theseus leisurely sat on the ledge of what he came to know was in fact Olympus.

He looked down and hastily searched for his love, only to be disappointed. Where could she be? Surely if she was not down there, then she would be here alongside himself. Unless of course, she was sent to Hades, but Theseus greatly doubted that.

Someone appeared at his side suddenly, frightening him to jump up off the seat and onto the edge of the island. He wobbled on the drop off, flaying his arms out to steady himself, but nonetheless he fell backwards. He thought he heard a chuckle as he was then grabbed by an arm and pulled against a firm body. Theseus felt a current rush through him and his skin tingled wherever it touched the others. His knees weak from the intensity of the force. He did not need to look to know who it was solely from that reaction.

Whenever he did manage to meet Zeus' stare, his breath caught in his throat. Never had he seen the god from so close and now that he could he was only met with pure beauty. Theseus had seen monuments in Zeus' image, but they simply didn't do him justice. He swallowed hard after a minute of simply gawking at the god and looked away embarrassed.

Zeus was no fool and noted his reaction and thought of it to be fun to tease the mortal. He placed his index and middle fingers underneath Theseus' chin and brought it up to meet his now serious face. The young man avoided eye contact and that only made it better.

Zeus then slid his hand to cup the warriors cheek and guided his gaze back towards his own. He smoothed his thumb across the soft skin, his hand sliding down to the back of his neck to twist the soft dark waves in between thin fingers. He clenched roughly at the hair causing a wince to emit from Theseus' parted lips and wrenched his head to one side exposing his neck to the thunder god. He bent his head down as he began to lightly whiff the savory skin, lightly brushing his nose along Theseus' heated flesh. This had the mortals knees quivering between each hard caress, that ultimately lead to the man collapsing under his own weight. Zeus easily caught him, receiving an apologetic look from the man held fast in his arms. The god only smiled and carried him over to one of the nearby benches and laid him down. But if that was all Theseus thought he was receiving, he was horribly mistaken.

What happened next shocked him into paralysis. Zeus climbed on top of him and continued with his ministrations. His body hovered over him so, that he thought he was going to faint from the pressure and choke from the electrical current emitting off the gods body. Then without a warning, he gasped at a strong lick up his jugular artery. His breath became ragged as Zeus began to suck his Adams apple and as the man ventured slowly down to his abdomen. The god made sure to press hard into the warriors navel with his tongue and to apply suction with equal strength. This had Theseus panting and murmuring protests, but was silenced every time that hot tongue delved in hard.

Once the king had his fill of that area he ventured lower and Theseus panicked. He attempted to sit up, but doubled over grabbing hold of the edges of the bench as Zeus bit him hard on his pelvic muscle, quickly sucking hard afterwards. Theseus' breathing was hot on Zeus' neck as the torture continued. Whenever he reached the young mans now prominent erection he looked up into hazy eyes and loved what effect he had on the man. The powerful god grabbed a hold of the back of his neck as his other snaked up a muscled thigh under cloth. When that sneaky hand found its destination did the king bring Theseus' head down to meet his lips in a fiercely passionate kiss that also served to muffle Theseus' moan as his erection was stroked aggressively with an electrified touch. The increase in speed was to much for him and he broke away from the kiss as he shut his eyes tightly, breathy moans escaping his mouth to be blown on the gods pleased face. He squeezed hard and pressed his thumb down on the mushroom tip causing Theseus to arch upwards moaning his pleasure.

Theseus opened his eyes whenever the stroking stopped and he peered down to see Zeus pushing his skirt up exposing his angry erection and the rest of his most private of areas. The god looked up to meet Theseus' slightly frightened eyes and saw his face flush a deep red as he turned his head to the side in order to avoid the gods perfection.

"I was wise in choosing you Theseus. You are truly magnificent inside-", he kissed his lips lightly," and out. Perfect even." he stroked him again hard.

"How. . . how could it be that I, a mere mortal could ever find favor in your eyes whenever you are the epitome of perfection?" Theseus pleaded quietly to the great one.

A laugh echoed through his ears as Zeus kissed his lips gently. He laid on the man below him and cupped his face between his hands.

"Yes and since I am the epitome of perfection, I have a much better perception of things than you. So whenever I say something, it is rational and the complete truth." He explained massaging the cheeks under his hands.

Theseus smiled at the quick reply and melted. Zeus truly was perfect and how could he ever please or even satisfy this god? But his thoughts were interrupted by the continuation of his . . . devotion? But this time whenever he looked down, he looked down to a site that brought him hurtling to his climax.

Zeus with his lips around his erection, cheeks hallowed, face filled with concentration and most astonishing of all. A red tinting across the thunder gods cheeks that had Theseus throwing his head back, eyes clenching tight as his back arched to the sky when he felt the same tongue stab into his slit and swirl around the tip. A loud cry left him as he came hard. His body slumped back onto the bench as he grew weary as to what would happen now. His eyelids drooped as he looked up to see Zeus lick his lips and straddled his lap removing his cape to place it atop Theseus. He laid down next to him and brought his arms around the mortal closing him into his chest as he began to drift off.

"Wait, what of you my lord?" Theseus asked suddenly alert.

"What of me?" Zeus whispered soothing the man back into his embrace

"W-well. I-i-i did not service you . . ." he trailed off meeting Zeus' content face.

"You already have, Theseus. In more ways than you think, now lay and sleep for tomorrow brings much to do." he whispered kissing him tenderly so to stop any more questions from escaping those swollen lips.

Theseus took the hint and rested his head upon the gods chiseled chest and as soon as Zeus saw he was out and his breathing even, then he too closed his eyes to rest from this eventful day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Got a little carried away with this one! See you all later! Love Sheldon6


End file.
